


Ya Like That Little Man?

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Fights, Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Sugilite is back for an encore. It's all fun and games until a certain someone shows their ugly face...





	Ya Like That Little Man?

It was a normal day in Beach City. Well, as normal as it can get with four alien rebels living in the same town as a bunch of ordinary humans. Pearl was cleaning, Amethyst was sleeping on the sofa, and Garnet was on a mission. 

Steven suddenly burst through the door with Connie following closely behind him. The sudden noise made Amethyst wake up and fall off the sofa with a thud. "Hey guys!" chirped Steven. Amethyst groaned and rolled over. "Ste-ven, I was dreaming about hot dogs." She whined. Connie and Steven smiled apologetically. "Sorry Amethyst. But Connie asked something that I think you and Garnet should hear." 

Right on cue, the warp pad flashed its signature light and was engulfed by the familiar stream of bright light. The stream disappeared to reveal Garnet standing on the warp pad with a yellow rock in her hand. "Garnet! Connie wants to ask you and Amethyst something." said Steven as he ran up to the fusion. Garnet nodded. "Ask away Connie." 

The human girl clasped her hands together. "Steven was telling me about how you guys can fuse. He told me how your fusions have their own personalities and weapons and how they were so cool. I was wondering if maybe I could see one of your fusions. Specifically Sugilite."

Garnet and Amethyst looked to Pearl who had a look of fear plastered onto her face. It didn't take genius to know that she was thinking back to that time Sugilite nearly poofed her. Garnet was quick to break the silence. "Last time we formed Sugilite...she nearly poofed Pearl." said the fusion. "Ever since then, Amethyst and I have agreed not to form her unless we have no other choice." Connie nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you're okay Pearl." The pale gem gave a weak smile. "So am I Connie." Amethyst hopped off the couch and walked up to Garnet. "C'mon G. It'll be educational." said the Quartz. Garnet was silent for a while. She was most likely scanning futures of every scenario in which something could go wrong. After a moment she finally responded. "Fine. But if someone gets hurt this time, we will never form Sugilite again. I mean it." She replied firmly. Amethyst nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

2 MINUTES LATER:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn, it's good to be back!" Laughed the fusion as she cracked her knuckles. "She's so tall." gasped Connie in astonishment. The purple fusion looked down at the two children and smiled. "Yo Ste-man, ya miss me?" She asked squatting down. "Yeah! You're so cool!" exclaimed the boy with starry eyes. The fusion smiled wider. "You got that right baby!" Sugilite's a gaze shifted to Connie. "Looks like I got another fan! Wassup Connie!" grinned the giant woman. The human waved at the fusion. "Hello. I love your visor." Sugilite's smile seemed to widen at the little girl's complement. "Thanks baby! Ya know you pretty cool." said the fusion. "Y'all wanna ride?" She set one of her thick hands onto the sand and waited for the children to climb on. Pearl, who was watching them from a distance, replied for the two children. "That sounds dangerous! Maybe you can do something else?"

For the first time since she's formed, Sugilite's grin turned to a scowl as she withdrew her large hand. "Of course the skinny ass twig over there has to ruin everything." Pearl puffed out her cheeks and stormed back into the beach house. "Sugilite, why do you hate Pearl?" asked Steven with a look of sadness written across his face. Sugilite's look of anger immediately melted off her face. "Baby, I don't hate 'er. She just really annoying. She on my ass all the time and it's fuckin' annoying. Ya feel me?" Steven nodded although this answer did nothing to help his mood. "Have you tried getting along?" asked the little boy hopefully. The fusion gave a low, bitter laugh. "Bird face ain't a people person little man." Connie raised her hand. "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked. The purple fusions smile returned to her face. "I'm the most bad-ass fusion in the whole universe. Nothin' can get in my way, and if somethin' does, I fuck it up!" She explained as she flexed her four arms. "Do you know who Nicki Minaj is?" asked Connie. Sugilite raised one of her strong eyebrows. "You mean that rapper with those fire rhymes?" Connie nodded. "You kind of sound like her." Sugilite shrugged. "So who's your favorite gem?" asked Connie. Sugilite grinned at the question. "Me baby!" Connie frowned a bit. "I mean other than yourself." Sugilite's grin fell. "Uh, Amethyst I guess. She a bad bitch." Steven nodded in agreement. "She's really funny." Sugilite shrugged once again. The three settled into a deafening silence before Steven asked another question. "Have you ever seen another Diamond?" Sugilite nodded. "Fuck yeah! They bitchy as shit! I wanna hit all of em in the face. Make em bleed out or get shattered. Whichever comes first." Steven's expression twisted into one of nausea while Connie just looked uncomfortable. They sat in yet another uncomfortable silence for a moment before Connie spoke up. "Do you regret hurting Pearl. You almost killed her." Sugilite rolled her eyes. "Nah. She deserved it." Connie was about to say something else but was cut off when the ground started shaking. Sugilite quickly stood up and summoned her flail.

Suddenly Malachite burst up from the ocean. "I'm so done with this planet!" she snarled as the chains holding her down broke. "If I'm going to be stranded here, I'm not going to be bound by someone as pathetic as a Lazuli. I'm in control now." The green fusion looked up and saw Sugilite. "Another one?!" she screamed. "I'm so sick of all these gem-forsaken fusions!" Sugilite growled and swung her flail. Malachite quickly formed a water hand and caught the weapon. Pearl quickly burst out of the beach house and grabbed the two frozen children. "For once I'm glad Sugilite's here." She muttered as she took the two kids to safety. Sugilite tackled Malachite to the ground and began to repeatedly punch her in the face. The water fusion struggled to get up, but Sugilite had a firm grip on her. Suddenly a water hand grabbed onto Sugilite and pulled her off Malachite. By now two of Malachite's eyes were swollen shut and her lip was split and bleeding. Sugilite tried to break out of the water hand, but it was useless. Malachite punched her in the face, knocking her visor off. The purple fusion growled like an animal and was suddenly engulfed in purple flames. The water hand that held her quickly evaporated. Before Malachite could move, Sugilite knocked her upside the head with her fist. Malachite staggered back only to be ran over by Sugilite's spin dash attack. Malachite got up only to be knocked down again with a brutal punch to her nose gem which cracked under Sugilite's fist. "I'll never have to see your ugly ass ever again." Laughed the purple fusion as she delivered on last punch to Malachite's nose gem. The green fusion let out a pained scream before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. In her place laid an unconscious Lapis Lazuli and a bunch of orange gem shards. "I'm gonna sleep now." yawned Sugilite as she collapsed onto the sandy floor and separated. Steven and Connie who were watching from the house were beyond amazed. "I love hanging out at your place." whispered Connie.


End file.
